


Hunt for the Amulet

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: Webs of Life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blue Lagoon like parts, Cradle, Developing Friendships, Diedrich Bader is a badass, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Iron Man is back, MCU AU where Tobey Maguire plays Uncle Ben, MCU AU where Zendaya plays White Tiger instead of Michelle, MCUSpiderTiger, Michelle is played by Selena Gomez, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, New Avengers Facility, Quinjet, Regeneration Cradle, Relationship(s), Rio de Janeiro, Self-Sacrifice, Tom and Zendaya, TomDaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Tony sends Peter on a mission to Rio De Janeiro to find and recruit a girl named Ava Ayala. But when he gets there, a lot of trouble happens when a power-hungry hunter is after her as well. Follows the MCU Timeline. Takes place a month after The Clash of The Avengers.





	1. Complete Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been planning this since I saw the spark between Peter and Ava in the "Kraven The Hunter" episode. And now that the new Spider-Man: Homecoming movie with Tom and Zendaya, plus the fact that they look great together, I finally decided to do that. Plus when a rumor spread that she would be great as Ava, I immediately agreed. Just so you know, most of this story will be told in Peter's POV. Plus in this AU of the MCU, Michelle is played by Selena Gomez. Also in this AU, Ned knows Peter is Spider-Man. Happened the same way it did in the trailer. So here it is, my first Peter/Ava story.

 

 **(Peter's POV)** When you're Spider-Man,the whole city loves you. But when you're Peter Parker, nobody gives a crap about you. I mean you know,other than Aunt May and Mr. Stark. Sorry if I'm in a bad mood but today hasn't been so good for me. Thank God it's Friday.

It's been a month since my tango with the Avengers team and I gotta say,I'm missin' the action.

"You okay,Pete?"my best friend Ned asks. We always hang out after school,especially on weekends. Right now we're heading back to my apartment. But  back to the matter at hand,the reason why I'm so calm.

"Yeah I just wish there was more action in my life."I respond.

"What're you talking about?"he asked,"You're Spider-Man! How could you want more action?"

He's gotta point,my life is pretty hectic,but it's still missing something."True. And don't get me wrong,I love saving people on the streets and keeping the city safe. But I wish The Avengers would use me again.

I mean do you know how awesome it felt when Mr. Stark recruited me? It felt great to be needed like that."

"Well sometimes that's how karma works,bro,"He said trying to comfort me,"I mean,sure Stark sees what you're doing. And he'll probably be calling you in again in no time."

"Thanks for cheering me up,Ned."I say giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey,that's what best friends're for."

We ended that conversation by doing our signature handshake. Handslide,Fist-pump,and point at each other.

* * *

*****Peter's Apartment*****

We then entered the apartment,unbeknownst that a certain someone was inside waiting.

"Hey Aunt May!!! I'm home."I said in a loudish voice.

"I'm here too,May!"Ned added on.

"Hey,boys."She shouted back at us."Peter you have a guest!"

"Who is it?"I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Oh no one special,just little old me."said a familiar voice. When we walked into the living room,I saw who the voice belonged to,Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark?"I said surprised to see my famous mentor.

"Good to see you again,Peter."he replied with a smile.

I smiled as well in return,while Ned just fell backwards and fainted.

 


	2. New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now I'm back with a new chapter where Tony explains the mission to Peter. He also shows him footage of Ava in action.

**(Peter's POV)**

"Ned...Ned, you there buddy?"I say lightly patting my friend on the cheek.

"I had a crazy dream," he groaned,"We were at your house and Tony Stark was there." He must've been so shocked that he didn't realize that really happened.

"Sorry to disappoint to burst your bubble, kid, but, it wasn't a dream."Mr. Stark said from behind me. At that, Ned's eyes jolted opened as he stood up. You could tell his heart was probably beating faster from the way he was breathing.

"You're...You're..To..To..To," he said while breathing heavily.

"Breath, dude. You're hyperventilating,"I say worriedly.

"It's ok, Peter. I get this a lot. It comes with the job."Mr. Stark said walking up to Ned holding out his hand.

"Tony Stark! This is awesome."Ned was literally jumping while he was shaking Mr. Stark's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, kid."

"Mr. Stark, Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds, Mr. Stark," I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Ned."

"You too, Mr. Stark," N.e6d replied.

"Tony."Mr. Stark's said multiple times that I can call him by his first name, but I've got too much respect for him to do that.

When they were down shaking hands, Mr. Stark turned to look at me and said,"Peter I need to talk to you about something important... In private." After he said that, he headed towards my room, to which I followed. And seeing as how he already knew about my superhero business, I motioned for Ned to follow, to which he did.

* * *

*****Peter's Room(Still Peter's POV** **)*****

When the three of us walked in, Mr. Stark turned around and said,"Um, Peter. Could you ask your friend to wait outside?"

"Um. Ned could you," I asked motioning for him to wait in the living room. Fortunately, he got the message and left the room. "Mr. Stark, If this is about my superhero business, Ned already knows," I said trying to reassure him.

"How'd that happen?" he asked.

"Oh, um, he was waiting in here for me when I climbed in through the window and was crawling on the ceiling."I explained.

"Oh okay. Well Peter, turns out I need your help again," he said pulling out that same holographic phone he did last time."There's a new mission I need you to go on."

"I get to wear the suit again?"I asked excitingly. Since I wasn't officially an Avenger,I couldn't keep the suit Mr. Stark made for me, so I had to use the one I made.

"Yep, time to jump back in the tights, kid. Anyway, here's the thing. I need you to go to Rio to recruit someone and bring them back here." A holographic picture of Rio De Janeiro popped up and in the top right corner, a picture of a middle-aged Latino.

"Who's that?"I asked pointing to the picture.

"Hector Ayala, Former Lieutenant Colonel of the Brazilian Armed Forces, currently a Sergeant of the Civil Police of Rio De Janeiro State."(A/N: In this story, Hector Ayala is played by David Norona.)

"So you want me to go to Brazil and recruit him?"I asked questioningly.

"Oh no, not him." he said pushing a button that wiped out the map and pulled up a picture of a beautiful young latina."I want you to recruit his daughter, Ava Ayala."

And right there I knew I couldn't do this."Oh no! I can't. I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I can't do this."

"Why?"He asked,"And if you say it's because you've got homework, I'll just laugh at that."

"No, it's not that. It's just that..."I'm kinda afraid to tell Mr. Stark about my fear...but, "It's the fact that she's a girl, that throws me off."

"What're you talking about?" he asks 

"When it comes to crime-fighting, I'm good. But when it comes to girls, I'm not the best person to choose."I explained.

"Ah, but that's where the loophole is,"He said with a knowing smile,"She's a crime-fighter too. There's somewhat proof that she's taken up the mantle of the White Tiger."

Did I just hear him right? Did he just say the White Tiger? "I thought the White Tiger was just a myth."

"Nope." Mr. Stark said pulling up another picture with a play button on it, "This video was taken from a surveillance camera one night when she stopped a robbery." He pushed the transparent screen, which started a video.

* * *

**_***In the video Regular POV***_ **

_Three guys in black hoodies, each carrying one sack in each hand._

_"This is it, boys. The last job we ever need to do." One guy said, who must've been the leader._

_"More like the last job you're ever gonna do." A voice said off screen which sounded like a girl's._

_"Who said that?" One of the other thugs asked with a scared voice. All the thugs were turning their heads in different directions when suddenly a slender figure, with white pajama pants and a white hoodie with a tiger symbol on it, dropped down behind them. The footage was blurry but you could see the girl's long hair poking out the sides of the hood. She also wore a white mask with with yellow see-through eyes."I did." she said as she stood up slowly._

_That made all three of those guys turn towards her quickly. "And who the hell are you?" The leader asked._

_"I'm White Tiger, and I'm giving you a choice. Drop the money and get outta here without any pain, or wake up in the hospital with a broken jaw. Your choice. A or B." She said bravely._

_After she said that, the leader dropped his bags and whipped out a knife."How about C? You get outta here  before you get your pretty little self hurt." he shipped_

_"Well I guess that's a B then."the girl said getting into a defensive stance._

_At that, the leader thug lunged at the white-clad vigilante, to which she moved quickly to the right as she grabbed his arm and elbowed the middle of it,and punched the dude in the face, which had him flying about five feet away. The second thug ran at her and threw several punches at her, all of which she blocked perfectly. At one point he threw a kick at her stomach to which she flipped back and landed in all fours(both hands and both feet, like Black Panther in Cap 3.)._

_"Big mistake," she said jumping from that position, like a real tiger, pinning the thug on the ground and landing a punch in the face, knocking him out. She looked at the third thug, who was shaking. She got up and walked towards him. "Don't hurt me, please! I surrender!" He screamed as he got face down on the ground. When did,the flash of police lights appeared in the background._

_She then pulled her hood up and disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

After watching that footage, Peter was in shock. This girl was in a whole other league than him in more ways than one. Not just in physical appearance,but also in fighting. He saw no fear in the way she fought, talked, or even when she took her stance. The complete opposite of Peter.

"So what do you say, kid?"Tony asked.

"Mr. Stark in case you haven't noticed, she's in another league than me." Peter replied in a frantic voice,"What makes you think I qualify to go and recruit this girl?"

"Well for one thing, she a superhero vigilante,just like you. Plus she's a teenager. That's really why you qualify, because you're both teens who want to be heroes," Tony said matter-of-factly, "That's why I need you to do this for me."

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this. On the upside, Mr. Stark trusts me enough to confide in me to do this. But on the downside, this would be the hardest thing I've ever done... Maybe not as hard as when I got hit in the face by that big guy at the airport fight(GiAnt-Man), but still hard.

"So what do ya say,kid?" Mr. Stark asks again, "You up for this?"

[SIGH] After that long sigh,two little words came to my mind, "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you guy think of this so far? Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to stop? Let me know.


	3. Field Trip

**(Regular POV)**

After Tony left Peter's room,Ned walked passed him and into Peter's room. He  then went to the living room where Aunt May sat on the couch.

"Ok so,the car'll be here to get him tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"he asked.

She nodded. "How long're you guys gonna be gone?"she asked.

"We'll be back by Wednesday,next week."Tony said reassuring her,"just goin' for a little field trip." To which she nodded. And with that,he left.

* * *

 **(Peter's POV)**  
  
After Mr. Stark left,Ned came back in and sat down next to me on the bunk bed.

"So what did he say?"He asked. It took about ten seconds before I could answer.

"He asked me to go to Rio to recruit someone to become an Avenger."I replied.

"What's the guy's name?" I pulled out a copy of the picture Mr. Stark showed me and handed it to Ned. Once he took it and looked at it,his eyebrows shot straight up. 

"Her name's Ava Ayala. She's taken on the mantle of the White Tiger. She's the one Mr. Stark wants me to go ask to be an Avenger."I explained.

"She's hot."Ned said looking at the picture.

"Man,what's wrong with you?"I asked looking at him.

"What?"

"I'm being asked to go to another continent to recruit a girl to be an Avenger,and all you can say is "she's hot"?"I said in an uptight voice.

"What,you don't think she is?"Ned said defensively.

"Yeah...I guess,"I replied reluctantly,"But that's exactly the problem. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Pete,If you can take down a size-changing Avenger,I'm sure you can ask a girl to be a superhero."He said encouragingly. That made me smile. To know that my best friend has more confidence in me than I do,it just me feel taller than that GiAnt guy.

"Thanks,Ned. Glad to know you've got my back."I said sincerely.

"Hey like I said before,that's what best friends are for."He replied.

We then shook it out. Handslide,Fist-pump,and point at each other.

* * *

  *****The Next Morning*****

It's 11:34 AM and I'm all packed and ready to go. I mean I'm physically ready to go. But mentally and emotionally, I'm not ready at all. [sigh] I just hope I don't screw this up.

"Peter! Your ride's here!"

"Okay! Thanks Aunt May!"

Most of all,I'm gonna miss Aunt May. I hope this mission won't take long. Although I'll admit,I'm super psyched that Mr. Stark is asking me to go on a mission cross country. Hope it goes well.

* * *

*****Outside*****

I walk outside to see Happy standing there waiting for me.

"How's it goin',kid?" he says as he opens the door for me.

"Great. It's good to see ya,Happy."I replied getting in.

He walks around to the front and gets in. "You ready?" he asks looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Not really."

"Ah,don't worry kid. You'll be okay." And as he said that,Happy drove off. And as we drove to the airport,I had a feeling that he Happy was right. Things were gonna be okay. 


	4. Welcome To Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives in Rio and runs into trouble...and Ava.

*****RIO DE JANEIRO*****

The plane slowly came to a stop as did the propellers.

The plug door opened and Peter was welcomed by the bright rays of the sunrise. When he gained sight back,he saw a car waiting twelve feet from the stairs.

"Welcome to Rio,Mr. Parker,"the driver said as he opened the door for Peter.

"Thanks."Peter replied getting in.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Turns out Mr. Stark had set up a reservation for me to stay at a hotel called 'Birds of Paradise'. Sounds pretty nice,considering that is home to multiple species of colorful birds.

Like Cyanopsitta spixii,otherwise known as the Spix's Macaw. Or Cacatua galerita,aka the _S_ ulphur-Crested Cockatoo. The toco toucan,the scarlet macaw... What you forgot I was a science nerd? 

Anyway,the plan is to get to the hotel,get changed and find White Tiger............ No pressure....Well maybe some......like 89% out of a hundred. The other 11% is about all the confidence I have,so I hope it's enough.

* * *

 

*****Peter's Room(Birds of Paradise Hotel,Regular POV)*****

Peter walked into the room and dropped his suitcase on the queen size bed. He then walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a nice relaxing sigh,he looked out and enjoyed the view.

"This might not be so bad after all,"Peter said to himself,"Well,might as well take a nap before I head out." He walked over to the bed and set the case on the floor.

And as he dosed off,he hope the day would go as beautiful as the scenery outside his window.

* * *

*****Five Hours Later*****

After waking up from a pretty good nap,Peter went into the bathroom and splashed some water in his face to wake himself up. He then came back out and put the case back on the bed and flipped it open. As it opened,the suit and holograms on the sides of it popped up. 

However when Peter pulled his suit out,the panel the held the suit rose and something came out from under it. Peter never saw it before. it was a red

spider-shaped backpack looking device.

On top of it was a note that read,'A minor upgrade to your minor upgrade. Enjoy,Underoos.

                                                                                                                  -TS'

 'Well I'll find out what is later.' Peter said to himself. With that he closed the case,and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

*****The Streets of Rio(Peter's POV)*****

Well so far the streets are quiet so far. Quiet as a-(BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!)[Sigh] Nevermind.

**(Regular POV)**

Spidey headed towards the alarm until he found where it came from,Tiffany & Co. Jewelry Store.

He walked in and jumped on the wall and crawled up to the ceiling to try and find the perps. As he neared the center,he saw two guys filling up their bags with as much as they could grab.

"Well looky what we got here,"said a familiar voice,"Two bad boy stickin' their hands in the cookie jar."

The two perps and Spidey looked towards the entrance to find a shadowy figure which was obviously White Tiger.

"You're the White Tiger,from the news."said on of the perps.

"Yeah that's right. And if you've seen the video,then you know what I can do,"She said walking closer toward Spidey and the perps,"So how do you want this to play out?"

The two perps dropped their bags and walked towards her and pulled out a baton while the other pulled out a Ka-Bar Tactical Knife."Does this answer your question?"

"It sure does."White Tiger replied smiling under the mask.

The perp with the baton came at here,but she dodged it swiftly. She then grabbed his wrist with her right hand and backhanded him with her left hand.Then she tripped him with her left leg,and grounded him with her elbow. She flipped back onto her feet and faced the second perp.

He came at her with the knife and swung at her multiple times,all of which she dodged perfectly. Then at one point she caught his wrist,twisted around,and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed hard on the floor and dropped the knife.

Spidey was speechless,he was still hanging there and was getting hot under the suit. He was fascinated with this female who had single-handedly taken down these bad guys and didn't even break a sweat. He was still staring at her as she stood up.

"Is this the best you got?"She asked triumphantly. Suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity shoot from her leg,through her whole body,which resulted in her dropping do on the ground shaking.

"Again,does this answer your question?"The leader perp said holding up a taser. Both he and the other perp stood up and over her victoriously."Say good night,kitty,"the leader said starting up the taser.

And at that point,Peter decided to intervene. 

"Whoa! Whoa guys! Come on,,"he said lowering from the ceiling on his web,"Two guys against a girl,this isn't fair. Plus it's against the laws of nature to hit a woman,you know?"

"And who the hell are you?"Perp #2 asked.

"Me,I'm Spider-Man."

"Well Spider-Man,you better skedaddle before you end up like this piece of white trash here."

"Actually,I'm sorry,but I can't do that."Spidey said chuckling and shaking his head.

"Then get ready for some fun,"The leader said starting up his taser again.

"Well you know what they say,'Three's a crowd,but four's a party,"Spidey replied letting go of his web vine and landing on his feet.

He shot two web strings at Perp #2,pulls and flies toward him feet first which knocked him to the grounds.

"What the-" was all Perp #1 could get out before he felt pain in his nether regions,which made him double over. When he looked up,he saw White Tiger standing above him.

"Never take your foot of the Tiger's neck."she said jumping up and kicking him back with both of her feet,sending him flying back and sliding eight feet on the floor. 

Spidey got up and walked over towards her.

"Thanks for cutting in,"she said punching him on the shoulder.

"No problem,"He replied wincing and grabbing his shoulder,"I'm Spider-Man."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well ain't this a cute scene?"Perp #1 said standing next to Perp #2,"The cat made friends with the bug."

After he said that,White Tiger turned growled as she turned back towards them. Before she lunged at them,she felt a hand on her shoulder,it was Spidey.

"Don't worry,I got your back."he said reassuringly. She reluctantly stepped back and stood beside him.

"Now the odds are even,two against two. What do you think,Tiger?"He asked confidently. Under the mask,she smiled a knowing smile and turned to look at him saying,"Even steven,Spidey."

The two perps got a firm grip on their weapons and started running toward the two heroes. As they ran towards the duo,Spidey looked at White Tiger and asked,"You ready for this?"

She turned towards him and nodded saying,"I'm ready,Web-Head." After she said that,the duo started running towards the perps.

* * *

 

**(SLOW-MO)**

 The four were running at each other with the perps raising their weapons(Baton for Perp #1 and Ka-Bar Tactical Knife for Perp #2),getting ready to strike the heroes,when suddenly,Spidey dropped down in front of them,tripping the two perps. And as they were falling,White Tiger spread out her arms which the two perps hit their knocked their heads on.

* * *

**(Regular Motion)**

As they fell,White Tiger jumped over him and helped Spidey up."You OK?"she asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah,"he replied grabbing his side in pain,"Thanks Tiger."

"No problem."

As they stood there catching their breath,sirens could be in the distance."Cops're coming. Let's get outta here," White Tiger said heading towards the back of the jewelry store.

"Wait a second."Spidey said stopping to web the perps up. After he did,he followed White Tiger out the back and onto the roof.

* * *

*****23 Minutes Later(Regular POV)*****

Above the jewelry store,two shadowy figures (Spider-Man and White Tiger) could be seen looking over the police arresting perps. The duo watched as the cops took the two perps away and drove off. When they left the scene,Spider-Man and White Tiger backed away from the edge.

"Hey listen,man,"White Tiger said starting up conversation,"I just wanna say thank you for helping me down there. Even though I didn't need any help."

"Really?"Spidey asked with half sarcasm and half humor,"'Cause from what I saw down there,it sure looked like you needed the help."

"You just jumped in when things were starting to get fun,but like I said earlier,thanks for helping."

"No problem."

After he said that,Spidey took his mask off and revealed his face.

"Peter,Peter Parker."

Seeing him taking off his mask and revealing his secret identity to her surprised her,but after about two seconds,she copied him,taking off her mask and pulling back her hood.

"Ava,Ava Ayala."

"Nice to meet you,Ava. Now there's something I need to talk to you about."

"And what's that?"She asked

"We can't talk here,follow me,"Peter said running,heading back towards the hotel. She was reluctant at first,but she followed suit.

* * *

*****Three Buildings Away*****

A shadowy figure was sitting on the edge of a building,watch the two heroes run into the night.

"The time has come,old friend."he said in a heavy Russian accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. BTW, the Spidey backpack in this chapter was made by spider_nation on InstaGram. Here's the link to his profile.  
> https://www.instagram.com/spider_nation/?hl=en


	5. Uncertainty

**(Warehouse in Centro, Rio de Janeiro)**

A buff man with a brownish fur coat walked into the warehouse towards a group of men sitting on some crates. Once they took notice of his presence,they stood up.

"Senor Kravinoff,we heard about the fail at the jewelry store,"One of them said in a scared like voice,"Please forgive us,it will not happen next time."

"Uspokoysya(Calm Down),Gentlemen,"Kravinoff said in a happy voice,"Relax,everything went according to plan. The robbery was meant to lure White Tiger out of hiding so that I could find out if this person was the real White Tiger. But obviously,this girl wasn't the real one."

"So what do we do now,"Another guy asked.

"We move on with the plan,"Kravinoff replied,"Tomorrow,you boys no what to do,Da?"

"Si,Senor Kravinoff,"The first guy replied,"Everything is set for tomorrow afternoon."

"Otlichno(Perfect),"Kravinoff said walking towards his room,"Get a good night's rest,mal'chikov(boys),we got big day tomorrow."

* * *

*****Peter's Room(Birds of Paradise Hotel,Regular POV)*****

Peter jumps through the window and landed perfectly. Ava followed suit,walked off the balcony,through the curtains,and into the room. Taking her mask off,she asked Peter,"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh right,well actually the reason I'm here in Rio is because of you."Peter explained.

"Me? Why me?"

"Have you heard of Mr. Stark?"

"Stark?"She asked,"As in Tony Stark,the 'Iron Man'?"

"Yes,that's the one."

"Yeah I've heard of him."

"Well he sent me here to recruit you."

When she heard Peter say that,she froze. Did she hear him right? He came all the way down here to recruit her. The thought of being an Avenger was awesome,but she wasn't so sure that she could take on the responsibility.

"Ava,are you ok?"Peter asked worriedly

"Um,yeah. I'm okay,"She replied in a shaky voice,"Um,are you sure that THE Tony Stark told you to come for me?"

"Hang on a sec,"Peter said walking to the other side of the bed. Bending down,he reached under the bed and pulled out the case and plopped it onto the bed. Flipping the it open,a hologram popped up as always. Peter then flipped through images until he found one,after which he pushed the holographic play button,which brought up a holographic screen showing Tony Stark.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello Ms. Ayala. If you're watching this,then Peter must've found you and told about the offer. Nice going,Underoos."_

* * *

Ava snickered at that,which made Peter blush as red as his suit.

* * *

_"I understand if this is overwhelming for you,but this is something that both you and Peter need to realize. Things are changing,the world is changing,and it depends on the Avengers to protect it. But something might happen in which we might not make it back. And if in the event that ever happened,there would need to be some other people to take up the responsibility of protecting those people._

_T_ _hat's why we were called together to form the Avengers. And that is why I've created,The New Avengers Initiative. Peter was the first recruitee,and your the second. If you need some time to think this through,take all the time you need. In the meantime,take it easy on Peter. He gets nervous when he's around a girl that he likes."_

 _Tony chuckled a bit and then the screen went black,and the hologram disappeared._ _The room was silent from both Ava's shock and Peter's embarrassment._

* * *

Peter finally broke the silence saying,"So what do you think?"

"I don't know,"She answered,"I never expected to become a vigilante/superhero,let alone become an Avenger."

"You're not alone in that boat. I didn't intend to become Spider-Man,but I did. And it's like Mr. Stark said,'It's a responsibility." Kinda like something my uncle once told me."

"Yeah and look how you turned out. Not bad,Spidey."

Peter chuckled and blushed again.

"So what do ya say?"Peter asked

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

One thing was for sure,it was a honor to be asked to become an Avenger. But on the other hand,I'm not so sure if I'm qualified to be one. But then again,Peter is kinda cute.

Wait! Did I just think that? I barely know this guy and I'm already crushing on him. [sigh] Ok calm down,Ava. One thing at a time............................................................................. I sure hope I don't screw this up.

The next thing I knew,I looked up to Peter and said,"I need some time to think about this. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"How'll I find you?"He asked.

I looked around until I found a notepad and a pen on the desk. I walked over to it and wrote down the name of my school. I tore off the note and walked over to Peter and handed it to him."Come to my school tomorrow at around twelve o'clock. We'll have lunch and we can talk about this."

"Ok,I'll see you there."He said taking the note and looking at it.

"See you tomorrow,Spidey."

"You can bet on it,Tiger."

After that,I turned around and jumped out the window and headed home. And I gotta say,I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

I watched as the beautiful latina jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I sit down on the bed and looked at the note she gave me,which read,'Skyline High - 12:00 PM Lunch Date. See you there,Spidey ;) .

Man this girl is something. Well one thing's for sure,I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Is there good chemistry goin' on or not? Let me know what you think,and I'll see you next chapter.


	6. Partners,and Friends

*****The Next Morning,11:30(Regular POV)*****

 Peter woke up with a great feeling. He drowsily strode his way to the bathroom.

 "Today's the day," He said after splashing some water on his face,"Hope Ava's feeling good."

After he dried his face off, Peter reached under the bed, pulled out the case. As he pulled out his suit, Peter pulled out his phone and called Tony.

_"What's up, kid?"Tony said answering the phone._

"Hey Mr. Stark, everything's goin' great down here," Peter said,"I'm going to have lunch with Ava right now."

_"Oh,you're going on a date with the recruitee, huh?"_

"What?! No, Mr. Stark! We're just gonna meet and talk about her decision."

_"Suurrrree._

"By the way, Mr. Stark, it wasn't cool what you said in the message for Ava. It made me look like an idiot."

_"Well don't worry about, kid. You'll be okay. Now go get'em, Spider-Man."_

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Then Peter ended the call, put on his suit and jumped out the window. Heading for the high school, Peter hoped for the best.

* * *

*****Skyline High School(Regular POV)*****

 Spider-Man swung around Rio, following the coordinates in his mask's HUD. When he landed on a nearby building, he saw the school where flocks of kids were walking around and sitting all along the property.

He pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing that it was currently 11:57.

"That's just enough time to change."He thought. He landed in a nearby alley, pushed the symbol on his chest, took off the suit, and pulled out some regular clothes from his backpack(Kinda like in the trailer, except the other way around).

* * *

After he finished, he ran out of the alley and towards the school.

(BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!)

'That's the bell for lunch, so I gotta find Ava. And quick.' he thought.

He ran walked and looked until he found her sitting under a tree on top of a white blanket. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that she looked up from her book and acknowledged him.

"Hey," she said smiling,"You made it."

"Yeah didn't wanna disappoint." Peter replied sitting across from her on the blanket,"So have you thought about the offer?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled before she replied,"Forgive for answering a question with a question,but.......what was it like when you recruited?"

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Wow! I never thought anyone would ask me how it was when asked for help by a superhero.

"Um...well, it was kinda both exciting and terrifying. I came home one day, and there was Mr. Stark. Talking to my Aunt May. The next thing I knew, me and him were in my room. And that's where said he needed my help."

"What was that like?"Ava asked me,"I mean how did you feel when he asked?"

Ya know, I think I realize why Mr. Stark asked me to do this. He said it was because the two of us had a lot in common, and he was right. This is exactly how I felt when I was recruited. 

"[Sigh]Well, I felt overwhelmed that Mr. Stark wanted my help, but I was also kinda...scared."

"Oh," was all she said as she hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms. So I decided to ease the tension.

"Yeah. But I made up some lame excuse and said,'I have homework.'"

She looked up at me and cocked her eyebrow,"Really?"

"Yeah. And he said 'I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that' then he threatened to tell Aunt May, so I webbed hi to the door knob."

That made her laugh. 

"So do you think I should do it?" she asked me.

"Well the way I see it, you've got nothing to lose,"I explain to her,"If you do it and you don't like it, well then you can come back home and continue your life. And if you do, well then, there you go."

"Well, I guess I'm in," she said shrugging her shoulders,"But we're gonna have to my dad about it.

"Okay, I guess we can talk to him after we leave here."

After that she reached into her lunch-bag and pulled out two sandwiches, and two bottles of juice. One was apple and the other was Orange. "Here," she said tossing one of the sandwiches," Apple or Orange."

"Why're giving a sandwich and a drink?" I asked curiously.

"I invited you to lunch, didn't I?" she asked to which I nodded,"Well you didn't think I was gonna invite you and not bring you anything, did you?"

Jeez. This girl is amazing! She brought me lunch and is being really nice. I'm gonna have to return the favor one day.

"Now Apple or Orange?" she asked me again.

"Apple, please."I replied smiling

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

The two heroes proceeded to talk and eat their lunch. After lunch was was over, Ava went back to class, and Peter climbed up to the roof and sat down to wait for Ava to come out.

While he was sitting down he decided to call Aunt May and Ned.

_"Peter! How're you doing," she said answering the phone in a cheery voice._

"Hey, Aunt May. I was just calling to let you know that I'm ok and that I miss you and I can't wait to come home."

_"I miss you too, sweetie. And don't worry about it, tough guy. You'll be ok."_

"Thanks," Peter said.

_"So how's the job going?" she asked._

"Oh, it's going great...Hey Aunt May, can I ask you something?"

_"Sure, you can ask me anything."_

"There's this girl that I'm working with. 

_"Oh really, and you like her?" she said teasingly_

"What? No! Aunt May, no that's not it! I just- I-......Nevermind. I gotta go so I can call Ned. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

_"Ok, sweetie. You have a good day and don't work too hard, okay?"_

"Ok, Aunt May. Love you."

_"Love you too, kiddo. Bye"_

"Bye."

_**[End Of Call]** _

* * *

*****3 & A Half Hours Later** *******

 After three and a half hours of waiting and napping, Peter was awoken by the loud sound of-(BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!), the bell. Peter gained his composure as fast as he could before he grabbed his backpack and looking over the edge. He saw a stampede of teens run out the doors of the school. Peter tried to think of a way to get down there without anybody noticing. Climbing the walls was out, so was just jumping down. That'd be a dead giveaway to his powers.

That's when he realized he could do both. He saw a tree about twenty-one feet away from the roof. He backed up all the way to the other side of the roof, then he ran. Picking up speed, he got ready to jump. When he got close to the edge, he jumped and flew right over the tree. Thinking quickly, he shot a web to one of the top branches, changing course, and sending him back towards the tree. When he landed, he hit the tree so hard it shook. 

He recovered and crawled down the tree until a low-hanging branch and crawled out on the limb,(pun intended). When out on it, he let go and hung on the branch with his legs. Right when he got situated, the front doors to the school burst open and kids stampeded out in different directions. After about two minutes of waiting and hanging, Peter saw the jet black-haired latina walk out the doors and look around. When she finally looked towards the tree Peter was hanging from, she laughed and walked over to him.

"Have you been like this the whole time?" she asked.

"No, I was napping on the roof until the bell woke me up," Peter replied. He then let his hands drop and let go of the branch, allowing his legs to drop and stand up fully.

"Come on, let's go," Ava said, motioning him to follow.

"Where're we going?"

"My place, we still gotta talk to my Dad about this."

"Wait does your Dad know about you being a superhero?"Peter asked.

"Yeah, he's a cop. He found out the first night I came home from crime-fighting. Plus he told me stories of when he was White Tiger, so he pieced it together."Ava explained.

'Man, I wish I could tell Aunt May. But she'd flip the freak out.'Peter said to himself.

And so the two heroes left the school and headed towards Ava's home.

* * *

*****Ava's Apartment(Regular POV)*****

Ava unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Welcome to mi humble abode," She said as Peter walked in.

 "Nice place," Peter said.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home." She walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed some snacks, and headed towards her room. "Come on."

"Where're we going?" Peter asked.

"To my room,"Ava replied,"But take your shoes off. Don't want you dirtying the carpet."

So Peter went back to the door, took off his shoes next to Ava's, then followed suit to her room.

* * *

 When he walked into her room, he saw that the walls were painted with black and white stripes. Ava walked out of the bathroom and appeared to have changed her clothes. She had changed into a short-sleeved denim dress with a thin brown belt around the waist. Underneath, she was wearing a ladies (white) long sleeve top/t shirt. 

She walked in passed Peter and sat on her bed, which was a bright pink and red striped patterned.

"Tell anyone that I have a pink bed, and I'll claw your eyes out," She threatened with her tomboyish attitude,"Ya got that, Parker?"

Peter replied quickly and with a scared voice, saying,"Yes, ma'am!"

After he said that, Ava pulled a book out of her bag and flopped onto her bed."

"Whatcha reading there, Ava?"Peter asked with curiosity.

"'The Biology of the Tiger.'" she replied,"I'm learning all I can about it so that I know what I'm working with."

"Cool, that's exactly what I did when I got my powers. I learned everything I needed to know so that I could use my powers to their full potential so that I could help people."

"You're a real nice guy. Aren't ya, Parker?"

"Well.I just...I just like helping and protecting people, making sure that they're OK. Just looking out for the little guy, ya know?"

And just like that, Ava became entranced by what Peter said. Almost patriotic. Not 'Captain America patriotic', but still. The way he acted, with such manners and such hope. Almost like he had no fear. Ava wished she could be like that, but ever since her mother passed, she hasn't been all confident. It's like, when her mother went, a piece of her went too. And it left a hole in Ava, a hole that can't easily be filled. But now, this wall-crawling teen, same age as her, comes around and has her feeling almost whole again. She saw something special in him that she never saw before, something she felt she could learn from.

She hadn't realized that she had been starring until Peter broke the silence,"You OK, Ava?"

"Um, yeah, I'm-I'm good."She replied blushing.

"Ok, he said grabbing the bag of Doritos she had on her bed and opening it,"Hey, do you mind if I hang in here?"

"Um, yeah. I mean you're already sticking around until my Dad gets here, aren't you?" She asked slightly perplexed.

"Oh yeah, of course. But I meant like, hang from the ceiling," he said being more specific.

"Oooh, ok that makes more sense." She said laughing,"Um, yeah sure. But when you get down, clean the web off."

"Don't worry about it, they dissolve in two hours." Peter opened his bag and pulled out a web shooter. He aimed at the ceiling and shot a web. Hanging on to it, he jumped and grabbed onto it with his feet and let go. So now, he was hanging by his feet and reached into the bag of Doritos and pulled out a chip. As he ate it, he twirled around to look at Ava with a smile.

"Showoff," she snickered.

* * *

*****One Hour Later(Regular POV)*****

So the two super teens hung out,(pun intended for Peter mainly) until they heard the front door open.

"Ava, I'm home," they heard a voice say.

"That's my Dad," Ava said closing her book and headed for the door. Peter let go of the web vine, landed perfectly on his feet and followed suit. When they came out into the hallway, they saw a buff middle-aged man in a blue cop uniform.

"Hello," he said.

"Uh, Dad, this is my friend Peter Parker, Peter Parker, this is my Dad," Ava said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ayala," Peter said offering his hand for a handshake.

"Hector, and it's nice to meet you too, Peter."He replied taking Peter's hand into a handshake.

"Anyway, Papa, there's something we need to talk to you about," Ava said in a serious tone.

"What is it."

"It's pretty serious, Hector,"Peter said with a tone that matched Ava's,"You might wanna sit down."

* * *

*****30 Minutes Later(Regular POV)*****

After 30 minutes of explaining the situation, and showing Mr. Ayala the video Tony had prepared for Ava and telling him Peter was Spider-Man, the room went silent. Hector thought long and hard about what was going on. Here was a young hero, a 'boy' hero at that, asking him if he could take his daughter, his only daughter to America to become an Avenger. He didn't have anything against the Avengers, it's just the fact that this was his daughter. Though he knew the day would come when she would leave,it still wasn't easy. But he could see, the at she really wanted this, to help people. And Peter, he saw in this boy, a brave young warrior who stood up and had the courage to ask him this question. That's when he realized, there must be something between them. He could tell by the way Peter was acting: slightly shy. And then he realized that if he did this, Peter would be there to protect Ava, and that was reassuring.

"Are you sure this is want you want?" he asked Ava.

"Si, Papa," she replied,"I really want to do this."

"Then, I have no objection."

That left speechless. "Are you serious?" she asked in a shocked voice,"I can go?"

"Si,"Hector replied with a smile. At that, Ava jumped out of her seat and hugged her father. She was both surprised and excited about going to America and fighting with the Avengers.

"Ava, could you excuse me and Peter?"Hector asked,"I need to give him,'the Dad talk'."

"Dad, really."Ava said with a groan.

"Por favor?"

"Ok, Dad," she said with a sigh. Before she left the room, she looked at Peter and said,"Don't let him intimidate you."(Yes I used the scene from Spider-Man: Homecoming.) After she said that, she went to her room.

"Ok Peter, let me ask you, how long have been doing the hero thing?"

"About a year, sir."

"So you're pretty good at it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you should know there's a reason that I said yes, and why I'm asking you all this...... It's because I fear for her life."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"This case I'm working on has me in a dangerous position," Hector explained. Pulling out a case file, he continued,"This man I'm after, Sergei Kravinoff aka Kraven The Hunter, is a very dangerous man. He hunts both man and people. And right now, he's after me."

"Why's that?"

"Because Ava isn't the real White Tiger...I am."

Peter's eyes went wide when he heard this. 'Ava wasn't the 'real' White Tiger? How's that possible?

"The truth is I've been training her, to fight, to protect herself, to survive. If something were to happen to me, I'd need to know that she'd be safe. And I feel with you, she will be safe. I can tell you like her."

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute Hector, I don't-" 

"Peter, I'm a cop and a warrior like you. I was the same way when I met Ava's mother. So don't worry, I can tell she likes you too."

"What?!"Peter screamed

"Mm-hmm. So, Peter, I ask you, as both a warrior and a father, can I count on you to take care of my little Ava?" 

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Wow. Hector is asking me to take care of Ava, and he just met me. This is big. And he's not wrong about me feeling something for Ava, she's so beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have her. But back to the matter at hand, Hector wants me to take care of Ava...[sigh] Well, if we worked together, we'd have each other's back, and we'd look out for each other. So yeah, I would look out for her. I'd probably take a bullet for her.

"Yes, sir,"I finally replied,"I will take care of her. I'll even take a bullet for her."

"I'm glad to hear that. And when you see him, tell Tony Stark that I said thank you."

"You got it, Hector,"I said getting up and heading to Ava room.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

Opening the door, Peter saw Ava sitting on her bed with her criss-crossed, with her head buried in a pillow. When she heard the door open, she looked up at him smiling.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"Pretty good," he replied sitting in front of her on the bed,"He just wanted to make sure that I'll have your back when we go."

"You ain't gotta worry about me, Web-Head."She said in her usual tomboyish tone.

"Well either way, looks like we're gonna be working together."Peter said offering his hand.

"Yeah, Team SpiderTiger." she said taking the handshake

"SpiderTiger? Hm, I like it."

"Glad you do, 'cause even if you didn't, we'd still be sticking with it regardless."

"Ok, Team SpiderTiger."Peter said laying back across the bed.

"Partners," she said laying back next to me.

"And friends?"Peter asked looking over at Ava with a hopeful look on his face.

Ava turned her head to look at Peter, and smiled yet again."Friends," she said holding up a fist halfway in between them. Peter met her halfway, finishing the fist-bump. And that confirmed, from that day forward, they were both partners and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked this chapter,yes I used a little scene from Spider-Man: Homecoming. And I will be doing some SpideyChelle stories real soon. So until next time,Ninjaboy out!


	7. A Fallen Warrior

*****Ayala Residence(Regular POV)*****

The two super teens sat on the bed arguing about who would be the leader of the duo. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hector got a call in on his walkie-talkie.

"Come in Tiger17," the voice on the other side said,"This is Alpha3."

"I read you, Alpha3," Hector replied," What's the problem?"

"We finally got a lead on Kravinoff. He's hiding out in an abandoned warehouse inCentro, Rio de Janeiro."

"I'm on my way," Hector said suiting up.

* * *

After he finished putting on his uniform, Hector walked to Ava's room. The two super teens stopped their conversation and looked at him.

"Everything ok, Papa?" Ava asked.

"Si, Hija(Yes, daughter)," he replied,"I just got a called in."

"What's goin' on?"

"They know where Kravinoff is hiding. He's in a warehouse somewhere in Centro."

"Ok well be careful," Ava said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I will."

And then her father left. Ava had a strange feeling about her father leaving. For some reason, she had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen.How did she know? Women's intuition. The power of the female. Deep down inside her bones, she felt that something life changing was gonna happen today. And not the good type of life change. The kinda life change that screams extreme badness.

"You ok, Ava?" Peter asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Um, yeah," she replied,"I just got a weird feeling."

"About what?"

"I don't know. But I think we should follow my dad."

"To the warehouse?"

"Yeah," Ava replied," I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling this."

"Well if you feel that way about it, let's go," Peter said grabbing his suit.

* * *

The super teen headed up to the roof and looked down to the streets below. They waited until they saw Hector's car drive off before they followed him. As they chased him on the roofs, Peter was worried about Ava. He didn't know her very well, but he knew the face of a kid worried about their parents when he saw one. He knew it good and well from personal experience...of when he lost his parents. Even though he didn't have many memories of them, he did remember the last few moments he had with them.

* * *

*****Parker Residence,12:45 AM(Ten Years Ago)*****

It was quiet in the apartment and the only sound was the sounds of crying coming from a five-year-old Peter Parker. He sat there with his head down and kept thinking about the events that had just transpired.

* * *

**(Three Hours Ago)**

Peter's mom, Mary Parker, was saying her goodbyes to him, there were tears in her eyes showing that she was doing this reluctantly. Even though she knew this was the best option to keep Peter safe, she was sad to leave her child. However, she knew that she would do anything to save Peter's life......Even if it meant leaving him.

"I love you, Peter," she said when she was done saying goodbye.

"I love you too, Mommy," He replied with teary eyes. After he said that, his mother embraced him in a tight hug for three seconds before letting go. She then stood up, walked away and stood by the door. Then his father, Richard Parker, bent down to speak to his son.

"You're gonna be ok here, Peter. Uncle Ben and Aunt May are gonna take good care of you." He said trying to reassure his son... And himself.

"Will I ever see you again?" Peter asked.

Richard paused at that. He knew that with the situation he was in, he probably wouldn't make it back to see Peter. But he didn't want Peter to know that.

"I don't know, Peter," He said lying," Just remember, that no matter what happens, no matter where you are, I'll always be with you. Never forget that. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Peter said nodding. 

After that, Richard patted Peter on the shoulder, got up, and left with Mary. And Peter stood there...alone, and scared.

* * *

  **(Present Day)**

"Hey, Ava," Peter called out as they ran and jumped across roofs and allies.

"Yeah, Peter," she replied

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?" 

"I already told you, I have a bad feeling about my Dad going on this run."

"Do you think something's gonna happen to him?"

"I don't know, I sure hope not."

 So the two kept following Hector's car until he pulled up alongside some other cop cars and stopped at an old looking warehouse. The two stopped at a building a few feet away, bent down, and watched as Hector got out and walk over to some other cops. 

* * *

"Al," Hector called out walking over to his partner," What've we got?"

"We just sent in a drone to scope it out, he's in there," said a middle-aged Latino with short cut hair,"What do ya think?"

"I think it's time I suit up," Hector said reaching into the backseat of his car, pulling out a duffle bag.

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'm going in."

"You're actually gonna go in there?" Al asked.

"Si, amigo," Hector replied," I just want you to know, you've been a great partner."  

After he said that, Hector ran off into a nearby alley, opened his duffle bag and pulled out a white spandex suit with gray stripes, and a white mask with bright yellow eyes. As he dropped the bag and started taking off his shirt, Peter and Ava backed away from the edge.

"So it's true," Peter said," Your Dad is the original White Tiger."

"Yeah, he is," Ava replied," Sorry I didn't tell you, Peter."

"Nah it's ok, Ava. Your Dad actually told me. I'm just surprised to actually see your Dad suit up like that."

"Yeah, me too."

She peeked over the edge to see her Dad fully suited, putting on the mask. "Hey Pete, check it out."

Peter leaned over just in time to see Hector run down the alley, turn left to avoid the cops seeing him, and around the back of the warehouse.

"Should we?" Peter asked.

"[sigh] Yeah, let's go," Ava replied.

They jumped down into the alley and went the same way Hector did. When they got to the side, Peter held up his hand to hold Ava back and poked his head out to see Hector climbing the wall. He kept on climbing until he reached a window and climbed in.

"Alright he climbed into that window," Peter said pointing at their point of entry.

"Well, how're we supposed to get up there?" Ava asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Peter paced for a minute and thought. He could shoot a web line for her to climb up, but it'd probably be too sticky. After a bit of thinking, he got another idea.

"Get on," He said pointing to his back.

"What?" Ava said in an unsure type of voice.

"You can get on my back, hang on, and I can climb up there and get us in."

"No! No! No! No way, absolutely not!"

"You got any better ideas?"

Ava hesitated. The thought of having to grab onto Peter gave her the chills. But unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything better.

"Oh ok," she said with a groan.

 As she grabbed on, she felt Peter's muscular figure. And that made her feel hot underneath the suit if you know what I mean. And she wasn't the only one who felt that way, Peter was also getting hot from the feeling of Ava's soft hands holding onto his chest. Trying to ignore the feeling, Peter grabbed onto the wall and started to climb. As they reached the window, Peter stopped.

"Why're you stopping?" Ava asked in a curious voice.

"Climb over," Peter said," Ladies first."

"Well aren't you a gentleman."

As she grabbed the sides of the open window and poked her head in and saw her father walking towards some crates. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder, just as he looked up, Ava ducked her head down quickly.

"Did he see you?" Peter asked in an exasperated worried type voice.

"I don't think so," Ava replied.

Ava slowly raised her to look in again. When she peered in, she saw her father hiding behind the crates, spying on some thugs talking. Ava took this as an opportunity to climb in quickly. When she was fully in, Peter followed suit. The two perched themselves on a metal beam and watched the as Kravinoff walked in.

"Ok gentleman, the plan is working," He said, clapping his hands together," The cops are outside, and the White Tiger is among us. I can feel it."

"The only thing you're gonna feel," they heard Hector say as he jumped over the crates,"Is my foot up your a**, Sergei."

The thugs turned and pointed their guns at him.

"Ah, Hector, my old friend. Good to see you well and alive. It's been a while."

"Sí, it has been."

"I want to thank you for bringing me the amulet. Hand it over and I may let you live long enough to see me take control of it."

After hearing that, Ava was about to jump down and attack, but a hand stopped her. She looked to the side to see shake his head no. Although she couldn't see it through the mask, Peter had on a face of concern for Ava. He held up his hand, implying for them to wait.

"Never, you don't how to control power. Unlike you, I don't let it consume me."

"Well unlike you, I don't use only a shred of my power," Kravinoff retorted,"I embrace it, and use it to its full potential."

"You will never get your hands on the amulet, Sergei," Hector said defiantly.

"So this is how it ends."

"Right here, right now."

The room was silent as the two men stood their ground. Guns were at the ready and fingers were on the trigger.

Out of nowhere, Kravinoff threw the first punch. Hector blocked it and backhanded Kravinoff on the cheek. But he retaliated with a left hook which Sergei blocked and came back with a hit to the stomach which caused Hector to stumble.

"FIRE!" Kravinoff shouted as he retreated.

Bullets flew as Hector jumped and took cover behind the crates. He picked up one of them up and threw it which caused the thugs to fall back. Hector used this opportunity to chase after Kravinoff. But as Hector chased him, the thugs were getting ready to start shooting at him again, when suddenly a web line grabbed onto one of them and pulled him up. The other thugs looked up and started shooting at the ceiling. After a bit, they stopped to see if they hit anything.

"Talk about a shot in the dark," they heard a voice say. They turned around to see two figures standing behind them. They got ready to fire again when Spidey shot a web at each gun and blocked the holes which made the guns click. The thugs shook their guns to try and make them work, which they didn't, looked at each other, and finally looked at Spidey and White Tiger.

"Now it's our turn," White Tiger said smiling under the mask.

The two charged and jumped at the first two. White Tiger picked the next one up by the legs and picked him up over her shoulder and threw him at three other perps. Spider-Man shot two web lines at two different thugs, pulled their legs causing them to land on their backs. Then he webbed their hands and feet to the ground. The two heroes looked around them at the thugs laying on the ground.

"Guess that's all of 'em, huh?" Spidey said

"Yeah," White Tiger replied," But where's my dad?"

Suddenly, [BANG], the sound of a firing echoed throughout the whole building. The duo followed the sound of it to the other side of the warehouse. When they reached the other side, they saw an injured Hector laying on the ground, with Kravinoff standing above him. 

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Hector chased Kravinoff all the way to the other side of the warehouse before he pounced on him. When they hit the ground, Kravinoff unexpectedly elbowed him in the ribs. Hector rolled over onto his back, instinctively grabbing his side. Kravinoff doubled over and held Hector down and started delivering blows to his face, each one making him weaker.

After a while, Kravinoff picked Hector up, slung his arm around Hector's neck, cutting off his air supply. Hector felt consciousness slowly slipping away. So thinking quickly, he concentrated real hard. As he did, the amulet started to glow, as did his eyes. Then out of nowhere, Hector elbowed Kravinoff in ribs, causing Kravinoff to loosen his grip. Hector then broke free and delivered a tornado kick to Kravinoff's face, sending him to the ground.

"Payback's a b****," Hector said with a smirk.

"Indeed it is," Kravinoff said swiftly pulling a gun out of his coat.

[BANG]

Hector felt the loss of air again, but when he looked down, he saw blood dripping from his suit. Feeling weak, he dropped to the ground. His vision became a bit blurry, but he could see Kravinoff standing above him.

Then suddenly, he heard,"DAD!"

* * *

 "DAD!" Ava yelled as she ran towards her father. Kravinoff started to run away when he felt something tug on the bottom of his boot. He looked down to see webs holding him there, and their user Spider-Man was running towards him.  Kravinoff pointed his gun at him but it clicked, signaling that it was out of ammo. So he hit Spidey with the handle of the gun and kicked him away. When he got back up, Peter saw that Kravinoff was gone. Pulling off his mask, Peter decided to let him go. Turning around, he saw Ava cradling her fathers head as he lay.

Kravinoff started to run away when he felt something tug on the bottom of his boot. He looked down to see webs holding him there, and their user Spider-Man was running towards him.  Kravinoff pointed his gun at him but it clicked, signaling that it was out of ammo. So he hit Spidey with the handle of the gun and kicked him away. When he got back up, Peter saw that Kravinoff was gone. Pulling off his mask, Peter decided to let him go. Turning around, he saw Ava cradling her fathers head as he lay. Peter walked over and bent down.

"You're gonna be OK, Dad," Ava said trying to reassure both her father and herself.

"No, Ava, I'm afraid I won't be," Hector replied gasping for life.

"What're you talking about? You'll be fine. We just need to get you to a doctor."

"No! No doctors... It's time, Ava."

"Time for what?" Ava asked not understanding what her father was talking about.

"Time for you to be the new White Tiger,"He replied pulling the glowing green Tiger Amulet off his chest and handing it to Ava.

"No, Dad, I can't I-"

"You're ready, Ava. Take it," He said placing the amulet in her hand.

"Ok, Dad," She said taking it teary-eyed.

"Peter,"Hector gaspingly called out, motioning for Peter to come closer.

"Yeah, Hector," Peter replied in a sad voice. 

"Take care of Ava, make sure that she stays safe."

Peter did promise this earlier today, but it was a whole lot easier then because they weren't in this situation. But just the same, Peter made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

"Yes sir," Peter said.

"Ava."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Go with Peter to New York. Be a good girl."

"But I can't leave you," Ava said hesitantly.

"I will always be with you," And with that, Hector let out his last breath.

Ava slowly lay him down, held onto herself and cried. Peter put his hand on her shoulder, and Ava swiftly turned and grabbed him tightly and cried into his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while. Two minutes in, Peter started stroking her back. This wasn't emotional just for Ava, but also for Peter. This was deja vu all over again for him. The last time something like this happened was the day Uncle Ben died.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of the cops flooding in. They used the shadows to get out stealthy.

* * *

*****Cut to the building across the street from the Warehouse*****

Peter and Ava were bending down and watching as the ambulance arrived and took Hector away. As they stood up,

* * *

*****Cut to scene where Peter and Ava stand up at a funeral*****

Peter and Ava stood up wearing a dark suit and an equally dark dress.

"Today we say goodbye to a good man," the preacher said, "An officer, a soldier, a warrior. Hector Ayala served his country for many years, fighting for us in the war, and protecting us as an officer, but above of all this, he was a good father to his daughter Ava. The people of Rio always owe him a debt of gratitude, he shall forever live on in our hearts."

* * *

  **(Forty-Five Minutes Later)**

The speech was done, so Peter decided to wait off in the distance while the people paid their respects to Ava. When she was done, Ava walked over to Peter and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry, Ava," He said returning the hug.

"It's ok, Peter. So what do we do now?"

"Now, we're gonna have to go to New York," Peter replied," What do ya say?"

Ava thought about it. She could stay here by herself, but she didn't want to be alone. So going to New York seemed like the only other option. Plus, she still couldn't deny that Peter did look kinda cute. So after two minutes of thinking it over, her mind was finally made up.

"I guess we're going to New York." She said with a slight smile.


	8. It Takes One To Know One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been busy work on my F8 story. But I'm back again with a new chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

*****Peter's Room(Birds of Paradise Hotel, Regular POV/5:46 AM)*****

 The next morning, Peter stood on the balcony overlooking the city. He looked back in to see Ava laying down on the bed. The day before, she was too emotionally depressed to stay by herself so Peter offered her to stay with him at the hotel. (FYI: Peter slept on a rollaway.) He turned back out to the city and stared at the horizon. This was one heck of a weekend. Hopefully, it'll get better than it is.

"Peter," a voice called out behind him.

He turned and walked back into the room to see Ava sitting at the foot of the bed in a white hotel robe.

"Hey, you feelin' better?" Peter asked sitting down next to here.

"Yeah, somewhat," she replied,"Just a bit...overwhelmed, I guess."

"Well, like Hector said, He'll always be with you. And so will I."

After he said that, Ava chuckled a bit and interlocked their hands, and laid her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks, Peter," she said,"I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"No problem, Ava," Peter replied.

* * *

  *****Ava's Apartment(Regular POV)*****

After breakfast, Peter suggested that they go to Ava's apartment for her to pack up her stuff. As they walked in, it felt like a shadow had been cast over the whole place. A feeling of having 500 lbs. of weight on your shoulders, but you can't get it off. That's how both Ava and Peter felt. But fortunately, they had each other.

After a while, Ava came out of her room with a suitcase and her backpack but stopped when she saw the pictures on the hallway wall. One mainly caught her sight. It was of her, her mother and her father together smiling. It was the last picture they took before her mother died, and was one of the happiest moments of her life. She pulled it off the wall and took the picture out of the frame and put in her backpack. When she was done, she walked into the kitchen to find Peter leaning against the counter.

"You ready to go?" he asked." As ready as I'll ever be."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ava said with a heavy sigh.

"Well let's get going then."

As they left, Peter opened the door for her and offered to take her suitcase, to which she accepted.

* * *

*****Stark Jet, Somewhere Over The Northern Pacific Ocean*****

Ava looked out the window as the clouds flew by. As she did, she felt both excited and scared about what was happening. Excited for her first time being out of the country, but scared that her father wouldn't be there should she decide to go back. There was too much pressure. The thought of being alone, with no home, no parents. She was basically orphan now and there was nothing she could do about it. This is just too overwhelming.

 "Hey," Peter said taking the seat in front of her," You okay?" 

  Ava shrugged,"Somewhat. I'm just.... I don't know, scared, I guess."

"Of what?"

"What if we get to New York and I don't feel comfortable there? "I can't go home, I don't have anybody or anywhere to go. Where am I gonna go?

There was a moment of silence. Once again, Peter had that feeling of empathy towards Ava. The thought of being alone was something they both had in common, although he wished that it wasn't.

"Well if it doesn't go too well, you can always come live with me," Peter said with a smile.

Hearing that generous offer come from him made Ava smile,"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you, Parker?" she said with a smirk.

Peter just laughed at that. But the smiles and laughs were short-lived when- **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

The blaring sound of the alarm turned on along with the SEATBELTS ON sign. The two teens strapped in and held on as the plane sped up. They felt the plane twist and spin until **[BOOM].**

The rear-end of the plane was torn off by an explosion. Luggage and other stuff were flying out. Suddenly, Ava's chair was ripped out of the plane with Ava in it. Thinking quickly, Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and went for his case.He opened it and grabbed the spider-shaped backpack, put it on, and jumped out the back of the plane. Peter floated through the air as his eyes searched for Ava. He finally found her and straightened his form and flew towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed onto the straps and tried to undo the buckle, but to no avail. After several attempts to undo it, Peter yanked the straps out of the seat and pulled Ava out of it. Once he did, the seat went hurtling down with the rest of the debris.

"Now what?" Ava asked as they continued to fall.

"Hang on!" Peter replied.

He pulled a string out of the bottom of the backpack, which opened a small hatch, releasing a parachute. Ava clung to Peter with her arms around his shoulders, to which Peter tightened his grip around her waist. The two slowly fell as the wind shifted, sending the towards a small island. As they got closer to it, Peter decided to release the parachute. He waited until they were over land before he did, resulting in a hard landing.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Ava as she felt her arm being moved. When she opened her eyes, she saw Peter kneeling over her, cradling her head.

"Peter," she groaned.

"Oh thank god," Peter said with a sigh of relief," Are you okay?"

"I think so."

She slowly sat up and looked around. Then reality slowly returned to her.

She started breathing heavily,"No," she said, her heart beating rapidly,"No, No, No! NOOOOO!!!"

She ran to the shore where the sand just started to get moist and dropped to her knees. She began to cry as she buried her face in her hands. Peter was torn apart. He walked towards her and bent down to try to comfort her.

"Ava-"

She cut him off by shoving him away.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed," This is all your fault!

"What're you talking about?" Peter asked holding his hands up.

"All of this is because of you! My life was perfect but you just had to walk in and ruin everything."

Peter slowly walked towards her," Ava, I understand what you're going through right now," He said trying to calm her down. 

"Don't do that." she said shoving him away again, "Don't act like you know what I'm going through, okay, 'cause you don't! You don't know what it's like to lose everything you cared about. To lose your mother and your father. You don't know what it feels like to be alone... So don't act like you do."

And like that, Peter had a hole in his heart. She didn't know, but he knew exactly how she felt. But she couldn't, she was blinded by sadness. As was he when that man killed Uncle Ben. She walked passed him without giving him a second thought and into the forest and had no intention looking back at Peter. Plus Peter figured it would be best to give her some space for the time being.

As she walked off, Peter looked out to the sea.  Then an idea came to him. He pulled his mask out of his pocket, dropped it on the sand, and took off his clothes to reveal his suit underneath. He reached down and grabbed his mask, put it on and dove into the water.

* * *

 **(Two** **Hours Later)**

 Peter walked into the forest to find Ava. He figured two hours was plenty enough time for her to cool off. After about twelve minutes of searching and walking through the shrubbery, he found her sitting on a fallen tree. When she took notice of him, she turned her back.

"What do you want?" she asked with a strong sense of disgust in her voice. At first, Peter wanted to talk and try to explain, but he decided to stay silent. He walked over to her and sat on the opposite side of the tree. He let the silence go on for about two minutes before he began to talk,"You're wrong about me, ya' know."

"What?" Ava asked not comprehending what he meant.

"I do know what it means to lose someone you care about," Peter said, peaking Ava's interest,"My parents left me to live with my aunt and uncle when I was a kid. And about a year ago, I lost my uncle. All I have left is my Aunt May. But there's something valuable they both taught me."

* * *

  *****Parker Residence,3:47 AM(Ten Years Ago)*****

 It had been a few hours since his parents left him to stay with his Aunt and his Uncle. He didn't understand why they had left him, or why they looked so worried. All he knew, is that he was alone.

"Peter," he heard a voice behind say. He lifted his head and turned around to see his aunt and uncle standing there.

"You okay, son?" Ben asked

 Peter just slowly shook his head no. Aunt May walked over and bent down beside the chair he was sitting in. And Uncle Ben stood above him with his hand on the back of the chair.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Aunt May asked.

"I'm all alone," Peter said teary-eyed. There was a silence as Aunt May looked at Uncle Ben who shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean by, 'all alone'?" Aunt May finally asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone, I've don't have anyone else."

At this, Uncle Ben smiled, bent down, sat Peter on his knee, and he wiped away Peter's tears.

"Peter, you're not alone," Uncle Ben said, patting Peter's back," You've got me, and you got your Aunt May. As long as you've got someone who cares about you, you're never really alone. Understand?"

 Peter nodded, wiped his nose and put on a half smile. "Thanks, Uncle Ben,"He said giving Uncle Ben a tight hug.

"Don't forget about me," Aunt May said joining in the hug. Peter put one of his arms around her neck, including her in the group hug. As he did, he realized that they were right. If they really did care, which they did, then for sure he wasn't alone.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

This was not only emotional for Ava, but also for Peter. This was deja vu all over again. But fortunately, Peter could help Ava in this situation.

"That's why I became Spider-Man," Peter explained,"So that nobody had to go through the experience of losing someone again. I'm sorry about your Dad, Ava. I-I really am. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Maybe if I hadn't taken this assignment, you'd still be with your Dad."

Now Ava felt hurt. Mainly because she was too hard on this nice guy who had experienced exactly what she'd gone through and so much more. It was then she realized that she also been blinded by her sadness. 

"Peter, I'm sorry I was so hard on you," Ava said teary-eyed, "I had no idea you'd been through that."

"It's okay, Ava" Peter replied, "And I'm sorry about landing us on the beach. If I'd landed us in the water, at least we would've had a softer landing."

This made Ava laugh,"Well at least we're alive," she said nudging his shoulder with hers, "That's the most important thing." Peter nodded

"Thanks, Ava," Peter said nodding,"Oh wait, I got something for you, I'll be right back."

He ran back towards the beach, leaving Ava sitting there smiling and happy that she'd rekindled her friendship with Peter. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Peter showed up holding her suitcase on his right shoulder and her backpack slung over his left shoulder. This widened Ava's eyes. 

"My stuff!" She exclaimed, mouth agape," How'd you get it back, wasn't it at the bottom of the ocean?"

"It was," Peter said placing the bags at her feet,"But my suit has a built-in breather and the lenses make it easier for me to see underwater."

When Peter got through explaining, Ava felt so happy that what she did next completely shocked Peter, she kissed him on the cheek! Peter was frozen with eyes wide. Ava smiled, grabbed her bags and headed back to the beach. Peter still stood there, frozen and shocked liked he'd been bitten by that spider all over again. Not a hurt kinda shock, more like a brain freeze when you're enjoying an ice cream type shock. When he finally came back to reality, he smiled and caught up with Ava. And he was glad that someone knew how he felt and that he was able to help them.

When he finally came back to reality, he smiled and caught up with Ava. 

"Here let me help you," He said, offering to carry her bags.

"Fine but only one," She said handing him her suitcase.

* * *

  *****Back On The Beach*****

As the two emerged from the forest, they walked over to a little campsite Peter had set up. He put her suitcase down and sat down and leaned on a log he'd put down about two feet away. Ava did the same, setting her backpack down and sitting down right next to Peter. They looked out to the horizon as the started to set. It was a beautiful sight.

"Peter," Ava said looking at him.

"Yeah?" Peter replied looking at her.

"I wanna thank you for opening up to me, I didn't know what you'd been through. But I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, Ava. We're a team, right?" Peter said holding up a fist. Knowing what he meant, Ava bumped his fist and laid her head on his shoulder. As she did, she smiled and interlocked their hands, and as she looked back out to the sunset, she thought,'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

Peter, in turn, laid his head on Ava's and smiled. He was he glad that he had a new friend, but he was even more glad that someone understood how he felt and that he was able to help them. He looked out to the sunset and said,'Thanks, Uncle Ben,' to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Some pretty heavy stuff, huh? Anyway, that's all for now. I'll see you guys soon, and don't worry. The next chapter for You Don't Give Up On Family is coming soon. Adios!


	9. Surviving & Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ava bond as they try to survive on the island.

*****Deserted Island, Location: Unknown(9:32 AM)*****

It was the bright rays of the sun hit Ava's eyelids, slowly pulling her out of sleep. Blinking her eyes a few times, she slowly lifted her head and looked around. Seeing the beach and the ocean, memories of what happened yesterday came crashing back like the waves coming back to the shore. Looking around again, she tried to find Peter, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Peter," she called out, but she received no reply. She ran up and down the beach for about five minutes before she saw something rising from the ocean. When she looked,  she saw it was Peter in his suit. "Peter, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" he asked pulling off his mask.

"Leave me alone like that," Ava exclaimed," I thought something had happened to you. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Getting breakfast," Peter said holding up four web lines with a fish on each of them. Seeing this made Ava smile. Knowing Peter did such a kind gesture, not just for himself, but also for her made blush. This was also making her secret crush on him grow stronger.

"You ok, Ava?" Peter asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, "she said trying to mask her embarrassment, "but next time let me know when you're going somewhere."

"But you were asleep."

"I don't care!" Ava exclaimed, punching Peter in the shoulder, "You scared me!"

"OK I'm sorry," Peter said, grabbing his shoulder and wincing,"I won't do it again. Now can we please go eat?"

Ava looked at him as he winced and held up the fish. It was kind of amusing. "Sure, come on bugboy." So the two super teens walked back to the campsite to have their meal and for Peter to rest his shoulder.

* * *

Peter and Av sat and relaxed as their food digested. With full bellies, they talked and laughed about past experiences. But after a while, Ava decided to ask a serious question.

"So, what's it like being an Avenger?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly an Avenger per se," Peter confessed.

"But I thought you said that-"

"No, I never said that I was an Avenger. I guess I'm an Avenger-in-training."

"So you're a trainee, so what does that make me?" she asked.

"I guess that makes you my trainee," Peter said with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" Peter said stressing the 'p'. "Come on, rookie, we need to make some shelter." So the two super teens walked by into the forest to get some stuff to make a shelter.

* * *

 As the two walked around the island, they came across a leaning palm tree. Seeing as how it would a good place to set up, they headed into the forest for some palm tree branches and sticks. Starting with the roof, they placed multiple branches on top of the tree. Having no nails, Peter shot a few web balls along the top of the tree, stabilizing the roof. Making two sets of walls with branches and the sticks, they made them about 6 ft. long and placed one on each side. 

Finally finishing at 2:53 PM, the two teens headed back to their makeshift campsite. Grabbing their stuff, they walked back to their new 'temporary' home until Ava decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Peter."

"Yeah, Ava?"

"Do you think we're ever gonna get off this island?" She asked. Hearing this made Peter stop. He looked at her and saw fear. He knew how she felt. Granted it had only been two days but can you blame them? "I just don't wanna spend the rest of my life."

She lowered her head and whimpered. But then she felt two arms embrace her in a hug to which she immediately returned. Peter rubbed her back and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Peter started to continue to walk with Ava but didn't break the embrace. They left the stuff there because, right now it wasn't important, it could wait. They made it back to the tree house and Peter laid her down on her makeshift bed and was about to leave when,

"Please don't leave me, Peter," She said grabbing his wrist.

"Why, do you need anything?"

"Can you just hold me, please?"

"Of course," Peter replied laying back down and pulling her back into the embrace as she cried herself to sleep. As they lay there, Peter looked up at the sky through the cracks of the branches. As the sun hung over them, Peter slowly slipt away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 Right outside, flying above the treehouse was a drone. The camera on it moved until it stopped on the house.

* * *

*****Port of Rio De Janeiro*****

The thugs were sitting inside a metal shipping container and one of the was on a computer. On the screen, there was a flash and a screenshot of the leafy house.

"Hey, boss," he said referring to Kravinoff, "We found'em. We shot'em outta the sky, but don't worry. They are still alive."

"Khorosho(Good)," Kravinoff replied, "Do you have the location?"

"Yes, sir."

"Prepare the chopper, we're going to get my amulet."


	10. Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraven finds the two heroes and kills Peter... Wait, WHAT?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as you may have noticed, I changed the title of the story. I kept it as Hunt for Love to signify that there would be some chemistry between Peter and Ava in this story, but no hard romance. That'll come in later stories. ;)

*****Deserted Island, Location: Unknown(6:39 PM)*****

It was evening when Peter had woken up. The sun was setting, engulfing the sky in an array of beautiful pink and orange sky. Today had been both an eventful and emotional day. Being stranded on a deserted island can get to you after a while, even if it's only been two days. But on the upside, he had Ava.

Even though they only knew each other for a few days, the two had bonded so quickly. And what made Ava happy, was that Peter was there to comfort her. Having him here, made this experience a whole lot more bearable. While thinking, Peter got the feeling of 'nature a-callin'. He slowly tried to wiggle his way out of her grip when her arms tightened around his waist.

"Stop moving, Parker," She groaned.

"Ava, I gotta go," Peter said. He felt Ava's body clinch when said that. She drowsily lifted her head and looked right at him.

"What? What're you talking about?" He could hear the fear in her voice that matched the look on her face. Quickly he cupped her cheek to comfort her.

"No, I'm not leaving you," He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "I just really need to go to the bathroom. And then I'm gonna go get the bags. We did leave them back by the old campsite."

Ava chuckled with a smile, remembering fully how the day had begun. "Ok, Peter. Go do what you need to do, but you come right back, you understand?"

Peter responded with a nod, to which Ava slowly released her grip. When she finally let him go, Peter stay kneeling to give Ava a kiss on the forehead before promising that he would be back. As he walked out, Ava smiled at the thought of Peter caring for her. Knowing that he cared for her filled a hole in her that was made when her father died. It made her feel...loved.

* * *

 After answering 'the call of nature', Peter exited the forest and headed to where the bags were left, hoping that the tide hadn't come in and taken them with it.

As he was walking, his thoughts went back to Ava. The fact that he was able to comfort her in her time of need, just warmed his heart. He was happy to do it too. It felt good to know that he could help someone else in this situation, knowing what and how they were feeling, maybe Mr. Stark was onto something. He probably didn't expect this to happen, but he was right when he said that Peter could help this girl.

Suddenly, he got a tingly feeling of something behind him. He bent down, swept his leg around which made a guy in black clothes fall down on his back. Quickly, Peter jumped on him, pulled off his mask and held him down.

"Who are you and what're you doin' here?" Peter asked.

The guy just smirked and said, "We've got you two now."

Hearing this, Peter turned his head around in the direction of the shelter and a cold chill went up his spine.

"Ava!" He whispered. He knocked the guy out then started running for the shelter, hoping and praying that Ava was still ok.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at the Shelter)**

Ava had been drifting in and out sleep ever since Peter left. Only this time she wide awake now. She felt like half her was gone as she laid there, and though she would never admit it, she wanted to have someone there to comfort her. And that someone is Peter, just the feeling of being in his arms gave her a certain warmth.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Ava out of her thoughts. Sitting up, she walked out and looked around but didn't hear or see anything.

"Peter?" She called out. But no one answered, "Peter is that you? This isn't funny, stop playing with me."

As she walked out further onto the beach, she started to feel like she was being watched. Then as she looked to her left she saw a figure running towards her. At first, it was shady, thanks to the darkness. She got into a defensive stance, ready to defend herself, but as the figure drew closer, she realized it was Peter. 

"Oh Peter," She let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me. I thought you were-"

"AVA, LOOK OUT!" Peter screamed.

Ava was about to turn when yet again, she felt something sting her on her thigh. Looking down, she saw a dart sticking out and fainted. As she hit the ground, five guys in black flooded out of the jungle and picked Ava up. Peter ran towards them and shot two weblines and snatched two guns away from them, then shot two more and tripped them. Next, he webbed one man's fist and pulled it to another guy's face like a puppet before he knocked him out.

When his 'puppet' dropped, he bent down and shook Ava's shoulder. 

"Ava, are you ok?" He asked. 

Before he could get an answer, the sound of a gunshot went off and he was on the ground, not moving. Kraven strolled up behind him and blew some smoke from his gun.

"Grab her and let's go," He said.

Some more guys came up and picked Ava up and walked away with her into the forest. As they did, Ava slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a red and blue body lying on the ground.

"Peter?" she said woozily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm an idiot for killing Peter off. But remember, it's the MCU! Which means nobody really stays dead for long, if at all. Also, based on the new FOX/Disney Merger deal, I'm thinking about doing a merger fic with The X-Men, The Fant4stic team, and The Avengers. Should I? Let me know! Love you guys, and I'll see you later.


	11. Animalistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraven finally gets the amulet, but loses his humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, for those of you who are still mad at me for killing Peter off in the previous chapter, I'm sorry. But I had to in order to make this work. Please try not to be mad at me long enough to enjoy this chapter. I think you're gonna like it. ;)

*****Uncharted Island, Deep Forest*****

Ava slouched as she stood, tied to a big tree. She had been crying, and with good reason. She'd just watched the only person she had left to care for or who cared about her be killed. Even though her vision was blurry, she had just assumed the worse. She had to sob in silence as she had been carried through the forest, and into this small camp with a big bonfire in front of a big tree.

That's how she got this way. She could've fought her way out, but after what she saw, she didn't feel it. She'd never get to work with Peter, never get to laugh with, hug him....... Or love him. Yes, she had fallen for the young spider themed hero. And he was a hero. Not just to the world, but to her especially. He had helped her when she was down and comforted her she scared........ But now he was gone. And it was all because of that no-good,  sadistic bearded man, Kraven.

"Ah, the tigress has woken up from her little cat nap," a voice said.

'Speak of the devil,' Ava thought as she looked up with a look of disgust on her face.

"Awww, such a sad sad face," The Hunter taunted lifting her chin with his fingers. To which Ava flinched away without hesitation.

"Just tell me one thing," she said in a warning tone, "Did I see what I think I saw on that beach? Did you kill him, is Peter dead?"

"Ah, your little Spider friend. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your little friend is gone."

Ava felt her world crumble around her as she heard those words. Now she was truly alone.

"But  you should be happy, Ava." Kraven continued, "You're about to witness something glorious. Something your father never could have done."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, YOU SADISTIC FREAK!" Ava exclaimed, "You don't deserve to talk about him. You took him from me. You took my mother, and now my friend. I have nothing left, so why don't you just get it over with?"

"Because I want you to see what true powers looks like."

"Does it look anything like this?" A voice said before a sticky substance flew onto Kraven's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Ava looked around in both relief and confusion. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that voice. She knew that voice, it was... No it couldn't be, could it?

  She was brought out of her thoughts when one of Kraven's goons was swiftly pulled into the jungle brush. Then another two had their heads bashed against each other before they were pulled out of sight. The fourth guy pulled out his gun and shot in multiple directions. He stopped when the clip was empty, hoping he'd hit something. He re-aimed his gun and  waited. When he least expected, a web line grabbed his gun and pulled it up. He was about to run when another was shot down and pulled him up I to the trees. The last two stood in a back-to-back position, and kept their eyes on the trees, hoping that they could see what pulled the last guy up.

"Down here, boys the voice said again. They looked two red hands sticking out of the busht before they started firing their guns. When they stopped, they slowly started to walk into the brush to see if they shot whatever or whoever it was.

Ava watched as they disappeared into the brush. When they were completely out of sight, she started wriggle out of the rope that held her to the tree. After what seemed to be five minutes, but in reality was only twenty seconds, she was free and made a brake for the forest. She was almost into the bushes when she was grabbed from behind and thrown back against the tree.

She winced and slowly opened her eyes to be met with two glowing lime green eyes belonging to Kraven. She looked down at his chest to see that he had put the amulet on and was now using it's power. His grip was stronger, and he seemed taller. It was changing him, and not the good kind of change. More like the scary evil change.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with the growl of a tiger in his voice.

"I don't know about you, but we're gettin' outta here!" The familiar voice said.

The two looked up to see a flash of red and blue before it pounced on Kraven and knocked him out. As the figure stood up, Ava saw that the mysterious person was none other than that sweet wall-crawler, Spider-Man. He pulled off his mask to reveal Peter with a smile.

"You OK?" He asked.

"PETER!" Ava exclaimed throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly. "I thought you were dead, I saw on the ground."

"Believe me, so did I," Peter replied, returning the hug without hesitation, "But it turns out the bullet just grazed me."

He broke the hug to show her his right shoulder which had mark on it made by the bullet.

"Are you OK?" Ava asked sincerely.

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound. Now let's get outta here."

Peter grabbed her hand, which she gladly took, and they were about to run when-

(GROWL)

They turned to see Kraven on the ground shaking like he was having a seizure.

"What's happenin' to him?" Peter asked.

"It's too late, the tiger is free," she said as they saw tiger fangs grow where his canines were. "Run!"

They ran for a good while before the stopped and climbed up a tree. They were able to catch their breath before they heard that familiar growl. They looked back to see Kraven still chasing them. He jumped from branch to branch with such grace, just like a tiger.

"I can feel it, I can feel the power coursing through my veins," He said with his voice sounding more and more like a growl, "This power is invigorating, it's perfection, it's-"

He was cut off by Peter webbing his mouth.

"We get it already, it's power." He groaned.

Kraven's eyebrows scrunched as he ripped the webs off of his mouth. "Foolish child, you think your webs can hold the power of the amulet? Behold!"

He was starting to shake again. Only this time, the amulet was glowing and had changed shape. Kraven's skin was turning white and cut was starting to grow on it. Peter and Ava were frozen stiff at the site of this transformation.

The man before them was changing color and growing fur. When it had stopped, he was completely white with black stripes on his arms, legs and on the ends of his face. He had also grown. He'd grown two feet taller than he already was. He raised his head and looked down on the two teens. They couldn't look away from the being right in front of them. Their enemy, Kraven The Hunter had turned into a 7 foot tall anthropomorphic white tiger with clothes on.(A/N: A brown T-shirt and black pants. Just think of the pants on the Hulk and you got it.)

He let out a loud roar that shook the entire island.

"What happened to him?" Peter managed to get out.

"The man is gone now," Ava explained, "He's all animal now."

She shook her head, grabbed Peter's hand and pulled on him to which the two of them started to run faster than they ever had. As they ran, they could feel the ground shaking from the creature that was chasing them. Thinking quickly,  Peter looped his arm around Ava's waist, shot a line on a branch, and the two swung up. Once on the branch, they looked down to see Kraven run right past the tree and  sat down to catch their breath. Peter looked over at Ava who had her head down with a face of disappointment.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's over, Peter," She said shaking her head, "I can't fight Kraven. I don't any powers, I lost the amulet. And I'm nothing without it."

Peter was taken aback by that statement. How could she say that? "Ava, that's not true. I saw the footage of you fighting those three guys robbing that bank. You didn't have the amulet then, did you?"

"Well, no. But-"

"But nothing, you fought those guys off using nothing but your skills and your courage. And that's what makes you the White Tiger, not the amulet.  It's you, Ava Ayala."

"Peter, those were three, "normal-sized humans". Not giant tigers. How am I supposed to go up against Kraven like that?"

"Simple. One, avoid the claws on that bad kitty. Two, don't doubt yourself. And Three, don't forget that I've got your back every step of the way."

Once again Ava was amazed at the amount of bravery coming from Peter. And that put a smile on her face. It reminded the fire in her.

'Wait, fire?' she thought. She turned back towards the campsite and a grin slipped into her face.

"I've got an idea," she said turning back to look at Peter.

"Does this idea include our survival at the end?" Peter asked slightly worried.

"Only if we work together."

"Team Spider-Tiger?" Peter said holding up something white. She took it and realized it was her father's White Tiger costume. She had brought it with her in hopes of being able to wear it, guess now was her chance.

"Team Spider-Tiger." She said taking it with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!! You didn't think I REALLY killed Peter off, did you? Come on! This story is FAR from over. I have got at least three more chapters for this story before I move onto the next one. Btw, I need help deciding the name for the next one. Should it be, Spider-Man: Heated Homecoming, Spider-Man and White Tiger: Heated Homecoming, or Spider-Man and White Tiger: Back To School? I leave it up to you guys. Hope this chapter left you guys wanting more. It's coming, don't worry. I'll see you guys later. Ninja-Boy, out!


	12. Selfless

 

Kraven was running, sniffing the air, hoping to find those two meddlesome brats. He sniffed the air and looked up at the trees. He growled and jumped up and started to climb. The scent was getting stronger now.

"Oh, Kravey Cat?" He heard a voice.

He turned to see Spidey standing on a branch waving at him. Leaping off the tree, he jumped over to Spider-Man right before he jumped off.

"Ya missed me! Come on kitty, the party's this way!" Spidey teased.

Kraven growled and chased him. Peter kept jumping from tree limb to tree limb, hoping that this plan of Ava would work. Peter's part was to get Kraven back to the campsite, and she would take it from there. As he got closer to the camp, he could hear Kraven gaining on him. So he tried to pick up the pace a bit until he was in a tree right above the campsite. 

As he waited for White Tiger, he felt a thud on the branch he was on, then he felt breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around slowly to see Kraven towering over him.

 "Um, nice kitty?" Spidey said.

"Hey, Kraven!" Another voice said.

They both turned to see White Tiger standing in another tree.

"You don't wanna eat spiders," she said, "They get stuck in your teeth and give you cavities."

Kraven turned towards the tree but felt Spidey jump on his shoulders and grab onto his head.

"Oh  **you're**  making jokes now?!" He said.

He stayed on smacking Kraven on the head a few times before jumping off. Kraven growled again and turned to Peter before he felt someone push him off the branch. As he started to fall, a web line caught him. He looked up to see Spider-Man holding the line and White Tiger standing next to him. 

"Go get your amulet," Spidey said, motioning his head at Kraven.

White Tiger put a hand on his shoulder before climbing down the line, being careful to avoid Kraven's swinging claws. she cut through the thick webs on the line and reached down to pick up the Tiger Amulet from his chest. When she did, she climbed back up. Looking down, they could see Kraven slowly turning back into a human. 

"Should I?" Spidey asked.

"Go ahead," White Tiger replied.

With them smiling under their masks, Spidey let go of the line and let Kraven fall to the campground below. Then the two climbed down and headed back for the beach.

"Nice plan, Ava," Spidey said.

"In our partnership, you'll find that all, well, most of my ideas work, Parker." White Tiger retorted.

They laughed as they walked. But what they didn't know, is that Kraven had recovered and was back up. He pulled out a gun from behind his back and pointed it at White Tiger. With the two super-teens, Spidey felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, something bad was happening. He looked over his shoulder and immediately saw the gun.

"AVA, LOOK OUT!!!" He screamed.

She turned and saw the gun too. She also saw Peter run towards her and push her away before she hit the side of a tree.

[BANG], the shot was fired.

She opened her eyes to see the same horrible vision she saw back on the beach. A red and blue body lying on the floor. 

"PETER!!!" She screamed.

She got up and ran to him. Kneeling down she pulled off his mask and saw an unconscious face.

"Peter please wake up, please come on." She exclaimed.

When Peter didn't respond, something snapped inside of Ava. An anger was brewing and getting hotter. She lay Peter down, got up and turned towards Kraven to see he still had the gun pointed at her.

"This is where it ends, Little Ava." He said pulling the trigger.

*click*, the gun was empty. He shook it then looked at Ava.

"My turn," she said running at him and delivering a hard uppercut and kick to his face.

 

When he was down, she landed on him and delivered more punches to his face. Each harder than the other, each with more ferocity. Finally, she stopped hitting him to catch her breath. She panted as she looked at his face, beaten to a pulp. But she didn't care, he'd just killed Peter. Wait, Peter? She looked over her shoulder to see Peter laying there, still unconscious. 

 She got up and walked over to him before kneeling down and pulling him into her lap. She cupped his face and started to cry. Looking down his body, she saw where the bullet had hit. She looked back at his face.

"Please Peter, don't leave me," She pleaded, "You're all I have left. And I can't live without you. I, I love you, Peter. Please come back to me."

She whispered the last part as she leaned her head against his.  A bright light shone down above them. Ava felt it and looked up. She saw a plane of sorts hovering as it got lower. Then she saw something smaller and faster fly down and land with a thud. Looking closer, she saw that it was Iron Man! The suit opened up and Tony Stark ran out over to them.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed.

"Kraven shot him, he's over there," Ava replied, "Please help him."

"Don't worry, I care about the kid too."

A medic team ran out of the quinjet with a stretcher. They wheeled it over to the three and put Peter on it, and wheeled into the jet with Ava running alongside it. The door closed and the jet lifted off the ground to take off and Tony got back in his Iron Man suit and flew off. The jet flew right behind him as they headed back to the Avengers Facility.

Inside the jet, Ava was sitting next to the stretcher with Peter now breathing again but still unconscious. She ran her fingers up and down his arm and linked her hand with his. Standing up, she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear,"It's gonna be ok now, Peter. You're gonna be ok now, you brave son of a gun."

She sat back down and leaned her head against the rail and tightened her grip on his hand, happy that he was still alive.

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming, did ya? I've been planning this ever since Peter said 'I'd take a bullet for her.' He's gonna be ok and so is Ava. They're headed to the New Avengers Facility for healing, that's in the next chapter. So hope you guys liked this, next chapter is gonna be emotional. See you then.**


	13. TLC,(Tender Love and Cradle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two super-teens visit The New Avengers Facility for recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. This is it, the last chapter of my first story on Ao3. This won't be that long but it'll lead to the next story in the series. Enjoy these last few suspenseful moments of this story. Here we go!

*****New Avengers Facility*****

"Helen!" Tony yelled as they walked into the medical bay, "We got a problem here."

Dr. Helen Cho ran to the stretcher to examine Peter's wound and gasped.

"Prep the Cradle as quick as possible," She commanded to which her assistants.

They ran off to the Cradle room and turned everything on for Peter who they'd just wheeled in. They pushed the logo on his chest which loosened the suit around Peter's body, pulled it off leaving Peter in his underpants. When they'd gotten the suit off fully, they opened up the Cradle, placed Peter on the bed inside and closed it up.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Ava asked.

"I sure hope so, the Cradle should heal him but it's up to him if he wants to live so, keep your fingers crossed," Helen said tapping at a screen, turning the Cradle on.

Lights blinked through the small windows on the Cradle. On a screen, they could see the simulacrum rays healing up the wound to where it was like it was never there. After about fifteen minutes, Helen pushed a button which turned off the machine and opened the doors of the Cradle. She and Ava walked over to examine Peter to make sure he was alright. Helen examined his chest and lower chest region but didn't find any signs of more wounds or scarred tissue.

"He's alright!" She said. 

The doctors all cheered and Tony let out a sigh of relief. The kid was gonna be ok. But no one was happier than Ava. She laid her head on his chest and let out a few tears of joy.

This boy had changed her life within half a week. Through his eyes, she'd seen a new way to view life. She'd learned not to give up, even when that seemed like the only option. But mostly, she'd fallen in love with this boy. He'd saved her life multiple times and they'd bonded so closely while on that island. And she knew that he felt the same way, he just never got the chance to tell her. But there was still time.

* * *

*****Spare Room*****

Bright, dark, bright then back to dark. That's how it was for Peter waking up. His vision was still blurry but was clearing up. As it was, he could see that he was in a room that was really quiet. He could see that it was morning, 9:30 to be exact.

As he got his bearings, he looked around the room. There was a closet and a small bedside table on his left. The silence was broken by the sound of a toilet. 

Peter shifted his gaze to a door that had a light showing underneath it and he could see a shadow moving around. The light disappeared and the door opened to reveal a sleepy-haired Ava scratching her hair.

"Ava?" He called out.

She shot her head up and gasped with wide eyes and ran to the bed and embraced Peter in a hug.

"Peter! I thought you'd never wake up," She cried before pulling back and punching Peter in the shoulder."

"OW! Why?!"

"Why did you do that, you could've died!"

"I had to," Peter admitted, "I couldn't let him hurt you because I...I."

"You what?" Ava encouraged.

"I care about you, Ava and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

This made Ava smile and blush at the same time. Feeling compelled by her feelings, she threw her arms around him again and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Peter," She whispered, "I'm glad I have you watching my back."

Peter blushed and hugged her back. They heard the door opened and looked to see Tony and Happy Hogan standing there.

"Good to see you healin' up good kid," Tony said.

The two broke the hug and blushed up a storm. They didn't want anyone to know about these feelings yet. This stuff was complicated.

"Well Pete, how do ya feel?"

"Like I'm gonna need a break before I get back to work."

"My thoughts exactly. Which is why I've decided, that you, me, Ava, and Happy are gonna head to Las Vegas for a few days."

"WHAT!" The two super-teens exclaimed in unison.

"Told ya they were gonna react like that," Happy said letting out a small laugh.

Tony swiveled around on the heel of his shoe to look at Happy. "Ok, can you wait outside, please? I'll let you know if we need Fore-Head of Security."

The look on Happy's face went from, well Happy, to 'are you kidding?'. Tony had used that joke multiple times and Happy was getting tired of it. "Really wish you'd stop using that."

He walked out of the room and left the three to talk.

"Guys, you've had a rough past few days. But nothing a little time in Vegas won't cure. Come on, what do ya say?"

Peter and Ava looked at each other, not sure of their decision. Ava smiled and grabbed Peter's hand.

"Can we Peter?" She asked, "I've never been."

Peter thought hard about this. They just got here, and now were being offered to leave again. Well, it was for a vacation so... what the heck.

"Sure, why not?" Peter sighed.

Ava squealed and kissed his cheek before jumping off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna like havin' her around," Tony stated as he walked out of the room.

Peter shook his head and brought his hands up to his face. This was unbelievable, he'd only known this girl half a week and she already had a grip on him. Maybe a vacation in Vegas would help, maybe.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Looks like we're going to Las Vegas. [sigh] I got a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! The last chapter, hope it met your expectations and you liked it. This has been my favorite story to work on next to F8. I can't wait to start production on the next story which is gonna be called Spider-Man and White Tiger: Viva Las Vegas! I'm gonna be working on the Fast 9 story for a while but I will be doing the story within two weeks. So keep on reading and liking my stories, and thank you for your support. Later!!!


End file.
